Sora's trip
by Jediempress
Summary: Silly drabble. Sora's such a clutz, of course those shoes don't help. Second part added.
1. Sora's trip

Silly drabble my cousin Ally and I came up with. There's a second part if there's interest.

Sora's Trip

Riku walked into Sora's room laughing. The brunette glanced over at him with a scowl which only made his friend laugh harder.

"It isn't funny, Riku."

"Yes it is."

The smaller boy glared.

"Oh come on Sora!" Riku sat on the edge of the bed.

Sora glared weakly. His head was propped up on a mountain of pillows. He folded his arms and stared moodily out the window. "You don't even care that I'm hurt."

Riku's mirth left him immediately. "I nearly dropped the phone when your mom called. I hung up on Cloud to make sure you were alright. I'm here, aren't I? Don't you dare pull that not caring shit on me."

Sora sighed. He looked back at Riku meekly. "I'm sorry. I just feel so stupid. I've traveled worlds and killed thousands of Heartless and Nobodies never getting injured more than what a potion or Curgra could handle. To break my leg doing that is just embarrassing."

Riku watched as Sora as he slowly began to laugh. He grinned a little at the silver haired one. "I guess it is pretty funny."

"Yeah. How in the worlds did you pull that off?"

"I just wasn't paying attention." Sora shrugged. "You really hung up on Cloud?"

"Well, yeah. Your mom called so I switched over and the first words she said were 'now don't panic' so of course I got worried." Riku explained. "Then she said you got hurt and I knew it had to be something big if you hadn't healed yourself. Once she said that I switched back to Cloud and told him I'd call back."

"Oh," Sora spoke quietly.

Riku tilted his head. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, I mean, you don't get to talk to Cloud very often and you see me everyday."

Riku smacked the un-casted leg. "You goof. You're my best friend. Of course I'm gonna worry if something happens to you. Just cause I've got a boyfriend doesn't mean that's gonna change."

"Okay." Sora had only really been a little worried that he would be somehow replaced. He'd heard horror stories of friends being left behind.

"Hey, bro's before ho's, right?" Riku grinned.

"Cloud's a ho?" Sora actually smirked. "I have to remember that."

Riku blinked. "Wha- hey! Don't be making fun of my man."

"You did."

"Well I can."

Sora chuckled. "Must be the painkillers."

"What's the painkillers?" Sora's mother came waltzing in with a rather large bowl of ice cream complete with hot fudge and whipped cream.

"Sora's making fun of my boyfriend." Riku fake whined, reaching out a finger to steal some of the whipped cream topping. "He's blaming the drugs but I know he's just jealous."

"Oh, completely." Seiya agreed. "He despises having to compete for your attention now."

"What?" Sora gaped. "That's not true!"

"In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to have broken his leg on purpose."

"You really think I'd do this on purpose?" Sora motioned to his slightly elevated leg. "Jeez Mom. You both know I'm a klutz."

"You haven't been a klutz in years." She retorted, handing him the bowl. "Share that with Riku. I brought an extra spoon for him."

Sora pouted as Riku immediately took his spoon and dug in.

"Oh calm down, Sora." Seiya laughed, ruffling his spikes.

"Stop brooding or I'll tell Cloud and everyone else how you really busted your leg." Riku threatened.

"Sora's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Seiya giggled, finally leaving the room. She shut the door quietly and Sora leaned forward. He hissed. "Don't even joke."

Riku took another spoonful. "Can you imagine Leon's reaction when he hears that the great Keyblade Master broke his leg trying to get a box of cookies?"

Sora groaned. "Mom told you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's not my fault my mom put them on the top shelf."

"It's also not your fault your short." Riku smirked. "It is your fault that you can't climb a stepstool."

"I missed the step!" Sora protested. "Those things are dangerous."

"Whatever, Sora."

"You're not telling Leon are you?" Sora had great concern in his voice.

"I don't usually talk to Leon. However Cloud asked me to tell him what happened."

"You won't tell him, right?" Sora tried shooting up only to fall back in pain. "Oww!"

"Don't hurt yourself further." Riku gently repositioned the leg. "All I'll say is you tripped. He won't care about the details as long as you'll be okay. In fact…"

Sora watched Riku pull his phone out. "You're calling now?"

"Sure, then you'll know exactly what I tell him." Riku entered a few key strokes and waited. Sora was looking rather uneasy. When Cloud picked up, Riku stood. "Hey, I'm with Sora still… yeah, broken leg."

Riku glanced over his shoulder. "He tripped over his own feet… Yeah I always knew those enormous shoes would be the death of him."

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "That's not-"

"Then here," Riku handed the brunette the phone. "You tell him what happened."

"No." Sora shrieked quietly, trying to push the phone away. Riku locked his arm and glared. Sora reluctantly took the phone. "Hi, Cloud."

Riku folded his arms looking smug.

Sora stuck out his tongue but kept talking. "Yeah, I broke it. The doctor said it should only take a few weeks to heal. I tried Curgra but that doesn't work on broken bones… yeah I thought it was weird too. Well it's my own fault. What? Um, okay."

Sora was frowning heavily now. Riku had a pretty strong idea why. His suspicion was confirmed by Sora's next words. "Hey, Leon."

Oh, this should prove amusing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened? Well, I tripped… How? Uh well, you see…"

Riku could hear Leon's exasperated 'just tell me'. The man was so hung up on the boy Riku still wondered why they weren't together.

Sora sighed and rushed out. "I wanted a cookie but my mom put them on the top shelf so I got a step stool to reach them. I was fine going up and I put the box down on the counter and climbed down. I misstep and my foot went through the space and I stumbled out of it but then tripped on the overturned stool."

There was a long pause before Sora started smiling. "Yeah it was pretty clumsy of me."

Riku snickered. He knew Sora would spill the whole story to Leon and he knew Cloud understood that also. Everyone worried about Sora.

"Yeah, okay." Sora chuckled. "Okay, bye."

He closed the phone and handed it back to Riku. "Cloud's gonna call back."

Riku gave him a hard look. "So why is it you can tell Leon but not Cloud?"

"Huh?" Sora blushed a little. "Well, he just sounded so worried."

"Uh huh." Riku nodded. "You look tired."

"Kinda." Sora agreed with drooping eyes. "Been a long day."

"Yeah. Go to sleep." Riku instructed, taking the empty ice cream bowl. Sora snuggled into his bed.

"Mmkay."

Riku stepped to the door. "Night, Clumsy."

"Night, Jerk."


	2. The Journey

Part two, guys. This is probably it for this little drabble. Gonna go out for my birthday now. Yay.

Been fun.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cloud complained for the fourth time that hour.

"Because they always come to us and it's time we went to them." Leon explained yet again. "Besides, we wanted to see how Sora was."

"You wanted to." Cloud grumbled, wiping at his forehead. "I still don't get why you two aren't dating."

"Look for the last time, he's over five years younger than me. He's not even legal yet."

"Whatever." Cloud pushed back his sunglasses. "It's freakin' hotter than Costa Del Soil here. Why in the worlds does Riku want to stay here?"

Leon ignored the question. "The directions say to go three blocks down to Third Street. How conveniently named these streets are."

"Let's just go."

The pair moved to the right, walking along the main road of the central island of Destiny Islands. After searching two other islands before this, they had been promised they were now on the correct one. They had vowed to never speak of that embarrassing side trip again.

"Okay, here's Three Avenue."

Cloud frowned. "I thought you said Third Street."

"Well, that's what the woman said but it's the same thing. She probably just got the name wrong."

Eh, it was close enough. "So now we go…"

"Left for four blocks, then right at the juice stand. That should be Sora's street."

They began walking again, following their hand written notes. When they reached the fourth block, there was nothing resembling a juice stand. "Maybe it's one more street up."

Leon groaned. He had long removed his jacket and sweat made his shirt cling to his body. "Yeah we'll try it. Why can't anyone here give simple, precise directions?"

"There's maybe a thousand people on this world, Leon. Everyone pretty much knows where they're going by memory." Cloud pulled at his shirt, trying to breathe some air into the knit. Thank the higher powers he'd dressed down for this trip in only his loose pants and top, no extra layers or belts.

He did not envy Leon's leather pants right now.

They got to the next street and Leon snarled. "Okay, where the hell is this juice stand?"

"Maybe we should ask-"

"No more asking. People around here don't know what the hell they're talking about." Leon stalked forward. Cloud followed quietly. It was no use arguing when Leon got like this.

For the next twenty minutes, they wandered up and down the street before Leon decided that one of the abandoned buildings they came across looked enough like a stand to be it and went right.

It was about twenty minutes after that, Cloud decided they were officially lost.

Eventually, they found civilization again. A teenaged girl in a yellow sun dress was talking to a boy about her age in different leg length shorts and a yellow and white open shirt. Not bothering to run it by Leon first, Cloud called over to them.

"Hey, either of you know where Daylight road is?"

"Man, you're completely on the wrong side of town." The boy answered, the girl nodding agreement. She kept her eyes on Leon.

"Do I know you?" She tilted her head.

"Doubt it." Leon said flatly, thought there was something familiar about her and her winged brown hair. "Damnit, where there hell did we get screwed up?"

"You lookin' for someone cause I know pretty much everyone in that part of town." The boy continued. "Most of my friends live over there."

"You wouldn't happen to know a Sora, would you?" Cloud hazarded, figuring it was worth a shot.

"Are you kidding?" The girl giggled. "Him and Riku are like two of our best friends. Hey, wait, are you Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" She began jumping. "Riku talks about you all the time! We've been dying to meet you. I'm Selphie and this is Tidus."

Cloud glanced at Leon. Well this was a break. He looked back at the pair of teens. "This is Leon. Could you possibly tell us how to get to Sora's?

"Or better yet show us?"

"Sure." Tidus frowned at the older men. "You sure aren't dressed like anyone I've seen."

"Definitely not island attire." Selphie agreed. "Oh, I know. Hold on."

She ran up the few steps and went in to what was presumingly her house. She came back out a few moments later with two juice bottles. "Here. Just make sure you don't share them with anyone."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "You don't still believe that stupid legend."

"Yes. It's totally true!" She looked at Cloud. "You should share that with Riku though. It'd be totally romantic."

"It's papou juice." Tidus explained in minor irritation. "There's this hokey myth that if people share anything papou their destinies become joined or something."

"It's not hokey!"

"Whatever. Come on, we'll take you to Sora's." He began walking back the way they came. "You heard Sora broke his leg, right? I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"I almost flipped when I heard." Selphie clearly had two modes; hyper and dead. It remind both a little too much of Yuffie. "Imagine falling off a roof like that."

"He said he fell of the roof?" Cloud frowned.

"That's not what happened." Leon corrected. He knew Sora'd kill him for this but he was hot, sweaty, and he swore there was sand in his leather pants. "He tripped on a step stool getting a box of cookies."

Tidus and Selphie stared at him. Shock was written on their faces and Sora was now clearly in trouble. Oh, well. Served the boy right for lying.

"Okay, now we're back at Center Street." Cloud commented. "How did we screw this up?"

"What were you looking for?" Tidus glanced at the paper in Leon's hand. "Oh, you went the wrong way. See it's really stupid but Center Street is the middle of town. If you go left the streets are labeled First, Second, Third and so on. If you go right, they're One, Two, Three, and so forth."

"That is the stupidest street layout I have ever heard." Leon crumpled the paper and tossed it behind him.

"Hey!" A voice called out. "I don't think so, buddy."

Turning, he came face to face with a police officer. "We have strict littering laws on this island. I'm gonna have to cite you on that one."

"What?" Leon looked ready to beat the man down.

Before anything happened, Cloud smoothly interceded. "Sorry, sir. We're new to the island. He'll pick it up right away."

Leon grumbled but did it. He slapped the wadded sheet into Cloud's hand. The officer took Leon's name and handed him the ticket with a funny look. "Leon Lionheart, huh. Well, Mr. Leonheart, I suggest you keep up on local law when traveling."

"Yeah."

The officer walked away and another block up, Leon shredded the ticket.

"What are you doing?" Tidus watched wide eyed. "If you don't pay that, they'll put you in jail."

"Too bad they can't link that ticket to me. It's a fake address and my legal name is Squall Leonheart. They can't come after me if they wanted."

"Oh. That's cool." The group went left and there four blocks up was the juice stand. The next right took them to Daylight Road. "See? Easy when you know which way to start."

Before Leon could strangle the boy, Cloud steered him ahead. "We've got it now. Thanks."

"Hey, we're coming too." Selphie skipped ahead.

Great. Nothing like showing up unannounced with an audience. Oh, well. They had helped them find the place.

Selphie ran up to a small two story house, much like most of the other's on the street. Tidus pointed further up. "Riku's place is about a block that way."

Selphie was talking animatedly to a woman with long hair the exact color of Sora's. She looked at them come up the walk with large, shining blue eyes. Just like her son's. "Oh, my. Sora will not believe you're here."

She was practically beaming. "You must be Leon and Cloud. They boys have said so much about you. Come in out of the heat, you must be miserable. Sora's sleeping on the sofa."

She waved them into the narrow hall. A blast of cool air hit them and instantly they felt a whole lot better. "Riku just left to get me something but he'll be right back. He's been here everyday since Sora got hurt."

"Figures." Cloud murmured. He nudged Leon. "Well, go see him."

He got a weak glare but the brunette followed Sora's mom into the main room. Tidus and Selphie had disappeared somewhere and Cloud was alone in the hall. Now cooled off, he really hadn't been too hot he stepped to the door and watched out the small window.

Within a few minutes, familiar silver hair came into sight. He pulled out his phone, dialed and waited. He saw Riku fumble around, shifting the bag he carried to answer. When he did his voice was a bit out of breath. "Hey."

"Hey," Cloud spoke casually. "You sound flustered."

"Naw, just had trouble getting to the phone."

"I saw that."

"You saw?" Riku questioned. "That was a weird comment."

"No it isn't. Put down the bag."

"Huh? How do you know…?"

"Just put it down." He watched as Riku did so and looked around suspiciously.

He gave it another minute and opened the door. He stepped outside and instantly was consumed by a fast moving teenager. He fell back against the door as Riku ran nearly full tilt into him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Leon wanted to see Sora."

"If I'd known breaking Sora's leg would get you here, I'd have done it to him a lot sooner."

"Yeah, well, don't get too use to it. After the nightmare we had finding you guys, I highly doubt we'll be coming back soon." Cloud smirked. "Besides, Leon will be a wanted fugitive by next month."

"What?"

"Long story."


End file.
